friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Ross' Thing
"The One With Ross' Thing" 'is the twenty-third episode of the third season of ''Friends, which aired on May 1, 1997. Plot Afflicted with a mysterious skin condition on his backside, Ross seeks advice from Joey and Chandler. Chandler suggests visitng the same doctor that removed his third nipple, while Joey hopes they name this condition "the Ross", after the man who had it first. But not even Chandler's doctor can figure out what the thing is-and nor can the two dozen other people he calls in to see the thing on Ross' jacksey. As a last resort, he visits Phoebe's herbalist, Guru Saj, who identifies it as a "koondis" and then successfully removes it - by catching it on his watch while making a hand gesture. Phoebe plays in the field when she starts seeing fireman Vince and kindergarten teacher Jason simultaneously. Phoebe finds Vince great because he's tall, burly and macho, but to her Jason is also great because he's sensitive, which is important to her. She can't bring herself to break up with either of them, but when she finally decides she has to ditch one of them, she goes for Jason. But things take another turn when she announces her decision to Vince, who bursts into tears and goes to write on his journal. This new sensitivity in him is reason enough for Phoebe to break up with Jason, but when she drops off at his apartment, he's in full building mode - and his body is surely well-built enough for Phoebe to keep seeing him. Things get uncomfortable, however, when both of them meet her at the same time in Central Perk. Jason kisses Phoebe, arousing Vince's suspicion. She ends up explaining to both guys how they were not exclusive. Unfortunately, she reveals that she has slept with Vince, which is too much for Jason to handle and he leaves. Vince, however, leaves too when he learns that Phoebe prepared Jason a candlelit dinner in the park - not because of the dinner thing, but it's because he can't be with someone who would "have a flame in the middle of a wooden area". Phoebe ends up as she started - single. Pete leaves a message to Monica on the phone, saying that they "need to talk". She trans-codes this to "I'm about to break up with you" and feels highly uncomfortable about the message. When she drops off to water Pete's plants (together with the guys), he explains that the news is good news. Joey "accidentally" reads the latest check transactions from Pete, according to which Pete seems to have designed Monica a ring. The guys believe that Pete is proposing to Monica, which although she considers hasty, she believes it might be nice to be married to him. Pete finally takes Monica into his living room, sets the romantic atmosphere, and announces to Monica - that he wants to conquer the physical world. Seeing the quizzical look on her face, Pete explains that he wants to become the Ultimate Fighting Champion, blowing Monica off course. Cast and Crew Main Cast '''Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Kevin McDonald - Guru Saj Matt Battaglia - Vince Robert Gant - Jason Richard Gant - Dr. Rhodes Carole Goldman - Woman Douglas Looper - Fireman James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Shelley Jenson Written By: Ted Cohen & Andrew Reich Trivia * When Monica answers Pete's videophone, the "graphical transmission" of Pete's directed call appears to move, even though the shot has stopped moving. * The second doctor Ross sees invites two other people in to see Ross's "thing." However, a doctor must get a patient's consent to bring in other people, even if it is for a consult. This is a rule in the HIPPA guidelines to protect a patient's privacy. At the time, this HIPPA guideline was not in effect yet. * At the beginning of this episode Phoebe declares that she is "sowing her wild oats" which is the same thing that Monica accuses Richard of when the couple are discussing the number of people they have been with in a previous episode. * The two actors portraying Vince and Jason in this episode have both appeared on another tv series that aired on SHOTIME called Queer as Folk. Goofs *When Guru Saj tells Ross his "koondis" must be removed with love, there is a pause between Ross mouthing "Oh God" and actually hearing it. *In the final scene, when Chandler and Joey are with the duck, Chandler's right hand is on the duck. In the next shot, his hands are together. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title Category:Friends Category:The chick and the duck Category:Ross and joey